


Losing you was my worst nightmare

by alexasworks



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexasworks/pseuds/alexasworks
Summary: If Penelope and Josie where in 1x09 and if posie got back together after 1x06orPenelope has a nightmare and Josie is there to comfort her





	Losing you was my worst nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by someone with a similar fic, but I can't remember their user, im sorry!! Let me know if it was yours!

When Penelope came to she could barely recognize where she was, it looked like the woods behind the boarding school, but something was wrong. Nothing got past the raven haired witch, and the fact something very bad was about to happen was no exception. As she walked through the thick layer of fog Penelope found the one person who could make her feel like everything was okay; Josie Saltzman.

"Hi baby" Penelope said softly as she jogged up to her girlfriend. She went to put her hand around Josie's waist before Josie swatted her hand away. "What's wrong?" Penelope asked as she desperately searched the brunets eyes. The same eyes that used to look at her with so much adoration and love now looked at her with pure hatred, she had never seen Josie look so cold. "I thought I told you Penelope. Leave me alone." Josie said through gritted teeth. Penelope instantly felt her eyes begin to tear up. "What? What are you talking about Jo?" She wanted this to just be some cruel joke, but she knew Josie would never do that to her. "We just got back together Jojo" Penelope began to plead as she went to grab Josie's hand, but Josie once again pulled away. "The night we kissed, after everything that happened on your birthday. Then you came over, because you didn't want to be alone. We just laid in my bed and talked until 4 am? Please Josie I know that meant something to you." Penelope began to ramble, and even worse she began to beg. This was so out of character for the shorter witch, but after losing Josie once, she wasn't willing to do it again.  Josie laughed in Penelope's face. "Why would I _ever_ wanna waste my time with someone like you? Someone selfish? Manipulative?" At this point Penelope had tears running down her face, but Josie didn't stop. "I spent the worst eight months of my life with you Penelope, I kept hoping one day I would find you bearable but I never did. I wish we broke up sooner, just so I would have been able to set you on fire sooner. I don't know why you never believed me when I said I hated you." Josie snickered as she turned and walked away. Penelope felt her heartbreak like never before, she sunk down to the ground and just sobbed.

She couldn't hear anything besides her crying. Then, she faintly heard someone saying "Penny?" repeatedly. She shot awake to see Josie looking back at her, her face full of concern, but more importantly, full of love. Overwhelmed, Penelope threw herself around her girlfriend, who instantly embraced her. Penelope didn't think she could cry harder but when she heard Josie whispering “You’re okay, i’ve got you Penny, just breathe.” In her ear and smelled Josie's faint flowery perfume, she broke down. “I love you.” Penelope weakly said after crying in Josie’s arms for who knows how long. “I love you to Penny.” Josie said as Penelope shifted, now leaning against Josie with her head on her shoulder. 

“What happened?” Josie asked, stroking Penelope's arm tenderly. “You know how everyone's been experiencing their worst nightmare recently?” Penelope asked softly. “Yeah.” Josie replied back attentively. “Well, my worst nightmare was losing you.” Penelope said as she looked up at Josie, who looked heartbroken already. “We were out in the woods, and you went on about how you hated me and I couldn't stand it, Jo. I lost you once, and the months I spent without you where the worst months of my life.” Penelope took a breath before she started again. “I spent those months acting like a bitch; because I was hurting without you, I didn't know how to get through life without you. But I also didn't want to hurt you more, so I tried to make you hate me.” “Penelope…” Josie began, both girls where now crying. “Pen, I could never hate you, no matter what you say, what you do, I'm always gonna be in love with you. Nobody sees me the way you do, nobody listens to me the way you do, nobody makes me feel safe like you do. Penelope Park, you never have to worry about losing me again, because I don’t know how to get through life without you either.” Stunned by Josie's words, Penelope just hugged the other girl and cried into her shoulder, undoubtedly soaking her shirt. “Come on baby lets get some sleep.” Josie said to Penelope as the pair cuddled up and Penelope fell into a peaceful sleep knowing her worst nightmare would never become a reality. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first thing published on here gas me up and give feel free to lmk how I could improve ty


End file.
